Board games and computer games simulating board games have been known in which players are associated with pieces that move along a path in dependence on the throw of a die, the spin of a pointer, or the generation of a random number. Similarly, games have been known that are won or lost depending upon the players' ability to answer questions posed by other players.
However, those games in which players move pieces along the path and those games in which players are called on to answer questions are generally not combined, and moreover, they are not combined into an educational game devoted to the teaching of a particular subject where the questions posed are questions relating to the subject and that are posed at least partly in dependence on the place on a path along the board on which a player's playing piece lands.
Also, while educational games of various kinds have been known, a systematic method for developing and making an educational game relating to a chosen topic of study has not been put forth insofar as the inventor is aware.